KaSplat in theme parks
Here's a complete list of KaSplat! stuff in theme parks across the world. Universal Studios Orlando Breakfast with your KaSplat friends It's character dining but with KaSplat! Characters at the Cabana Bay Beach Resort List of Characters *Doraemon: Doraemon *Sesame Street: Elmo, Big Bird, Grover, and Cookie Monster *Popeye: Popeye and Olive Oyl *Spongebob SqaurePants: Spongebob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs and Sandy *Ed Edd 'n' Eddy: Ed, Edd, Eddy, Rolf, and Johnny *Blue's Clues: Blue *Clarence: Clarence, Sumo, Jeff, and Belson *Polar: Polar *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Jimmy and Sheen *Bob the Builder: Bob the Builder *Liberty's Kids: James, Sarah, and Henri *My Life as a Teenage Robot: Jenny,Brad,Tuck and Sheldon *The Amazing World of Gumball: Gumball and Darwin *Inspector Gadget: Inspector Gadget *The Fairy OddParents: Cosmo and Wanda *Looney Tunes: Bugs Bunny, Sylvester, Porky Pig, and Elmer Fudd Incidents *May 2014: A Cookie Monster stole a Donut from a 4 year old girl and the girl stole his head and gave it to the cashier and the girl said "Treat your characters more nicely" *2015: A 40 Year old man did a beat down on Clarence for annoying his table the portrayer of Clarence was a Rookie in Character Breakfast he was suspended for a week *June 2015: Rolf assaulted a security and got peppered sprayed and his head was removed and a person video taped it online *December 2015: An 104-year old woman died from a concussion from slipping onto a wet floor, the janitor forgot to place a wet floor sign, the area was shut down for 3 days. March 2016: During the debut of The Liberty's Kids,Teenage Robot,Gumball and Polar characters debuts drunk people verbally touched the female portrayes and was banned from the resort. Here's the other complete list *Blue and Sandy broke into a fist fight during lunchtime 11:00 AM *Spongebob slapped a 6 year old boy 11:30 AM *Brad mugged Jenny during the "Birthday Dance" 12:30 PM *Doraemon took off his head outside the building to smoke 1:30 PM *Cosmo trampled A 2 year old girl 3:00 PM *Popeye swiped a Man's Dinner 5:04 PM *Sarah got puked by a 8 year old boy 7:00 PM *Sylvester broke his arm from a autistic kid 8:00 PM *Spongebob freaked out because of "Restaurant Closing" Cast Members Bold is new. 2014 Supervisor: Sammy Soapse and Carrey McCurry * Doraemon (Sammy Soapse, 59; David MacDowell, 68; Carrey McCurry, 82) * Elmo (Bruno Ryan, 66) * Big Bird (Micheal Kelly, 34) * Grover (Danny Brufus, 23; Sammy Soapse, 59) * Cookie Monster (Molly Klut, 64; Danny Brunt, 55) * Popeye (Donald Shult, 25) * Olive Oyl (Ben Michelson, 41) * SpongeBob (Mary Seldon, 35; Chet Michelson, 56) * Patrick (Oliver Jaynson, 33) * Bugs Bunny (Charlene Murry, 34; Charlie Moss, 65) * Sylvester (Carrey McCurry, 82; Samuel Stone, 28) 2015 Supervisor: Sammy Soapse and Derek McDrammond * Doraemon (Carrey McCurry, 83) * Elmo (Bruno Ryan, 67; Chet O'Donald, 51) * Big Bird (Micheal Kelly, 35; Sylvia Smith, 23) * Grover (Sammy Soapse, 60; Mike Dove, 38) * Cookie Monster (Danny Brunt, 56) *Popeye (Mickey Weist, 80) * Olive Oyl (Ben Michelson, 42) * SpongeBob (Chet Michelson, 57; Mike Dove, 38; Xavier Wells, 79) * Patrick (Oliver Jaynson, 34) *'Mr. Krabs (Sammy Soapse, 60)' *'Sandy Cheeks (JoJo Floyd, 46; Jenny Muster, 27)' * Bugs Bunny (Charlie Moss, 66) * Sylvester (Samuel Stone, 29) *'Porky Pig (Mandy Willin, 89)' *'Elmer Fudd (Derek McDrammond, 64)' *'Ed (Jane McCurry, 20)' *'Edd (Arnie Res, 23; Kyle Inty, 22)' *'Eddy (Ward Kule, 64)' *'Rolf (Hatter Dref, 25)' *'Johnny (Dan Cosmos, 67; Kate Friedez, 21)' *'Blue (Betty Reaz, 78; Jeik Hehl, 67)' *'Jimmy (Rosie Riss, 47)' *'Sheen (Donald Shult, 26; Rose Stevenson, 49)' *'Bob the Builder (Mandy Kurk, 32)' 2016 *Clarence (Tom Dert, 27; Melody Derry, 21) *Sumo (Mickey Jukt, 79) *Jeff (Penople Qwert, 46; Betty Sqwer 67) *Belson (Danny Rety, 49; People Qwert 76) *Polar (Nick Frid, 84) *James (Sammy Rert, 85) *Sarah (Jenny Terry, 85; Lola Sweet 86) *Henri (Christopher Teuop, 84) *Jenny (Tara Reqw, 21) *Brad (Carols Qwerty, 22; Sammy Ser, 22) *Tuck (Tally Eert, 56) *Sheldon (Nelson Quf, 28) *Cosmo (Read, Fredrickson, 44) Six Flags: Great Adventure KaSplat! opened it's first area called KaSplat! Kingdom that replaced the Looney Tunes Area Rides *Ed Edd 'n' Eddy in: 1+1= Ed: A trackless ride featuring the Eds *Liberty's Kids LIVE!: A live show featured the Liberty's Kids retelling of the Mayflower *Doremon's Teacups: Think of the Teacups ride at Disneyland *Elmo's Splish Splash Ride: A kiddie log fume Ride *Spongebob's Pineapple Coaster: A dark ride that takes a tour of Spongebob's house Incidents *July 2014: A kid got hit by a Cart on the Spongebob Pineapple Coaster Kart but was refinallized *January 2016: A fire broke out in 1+1= Ed due to Fireworks sparks shooter right down at the ride. The Fire was removed KaSplat! Family Suites Resort KaSplat! Family Suites resorts opened in Orlando Florida Activites 4D Cinema A 4D Cinema that you can smell and have a really good time! Shows *Spongebob SqaurePants 4D: Help Spongebob save the Jellyfish from pollution! *Sesame Street Alphabet Racing: Help Elmo and Abby Cabby defeat the Oscar from a Alphabet Race The KaSplat! Cafe Have a celebration! With All your Friends from KaSplat! You can also meet rare ones too. List of Characters *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jimmy and Sheen *Back at the Backyard: Otis *Doug: Doug *Fairy Odd Parents: Cosmo and Wanda *Harvey Beaks: Harvey,Foo and Fee *Hey Arnold: Arnold,Gerald and Helga *Invader Zim: Zim and Gir *Spongebob SqaurePants: Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Sandy *T.U.F.F Puppy: Dudley and Kitty Katswell *My Life as a Teenage Robot: Jenny,Brad,Tuck,Sheldon and Melody *Gravity Falls: Diper,Mabel and Wendy *Phineas and Ferb: Phineas and Verb *Wander Over Yander: Wander and Sylvia *Star vs Forces of Evil: Star and Marco *Clarence: Clarence, Sumo,Jeff and Nelson *Cow and Chicken: Cow *PowerPuff Girls: Blossom,Bubbles and Buttercup *Blue's Clues: Blue *Dora the Explorer: Dora and Boots *Liberty's Kids: Sarah,James,Henri and Moses *Inspector Gadget: Gadget *The Simpsons: Homer,Marge, Lisa,Bart,Krusty and Slideshow Bob *Sesame Street: Elmo,Cookie Monster,Abby Cabby,Big Bird,Grover and Biff *Doraremon: Doraremon *Looney Toons: Bugs,Daffy,Porky,Lola,Tweety and Sylvester *Polar: Polar *Tom and Jerry: Tom and Jerry *Yo-Kai Watch: Jibayan,Komosan,Wallcappa and RuffRaff Cast Members Bold means new. 2014 *'Jimmy (Mike Dove, 37)' *'Sheen (Sandy Davis, 39)' *'Otis (Casandra Milli, 66; Parker Smith, 29)' *'Doug (Brandy Willis, 52)' *'Cosmo (Simon Slick, 45)' *'Wanda (Terence Walker, 59)' Character Accidents *May 2014: A 45 Year old man slapped Bart for keep on doing the Celebration Dance Dances * Celebration Dance: Performed daliy if a kid has a birthday dance *Breakfast Dance: A breakfest song from Sesame Street would start playing and all characters would start dancing to the song either there on break or not *TBA